This invention relates generally to the field of accessories and supports which are temporarily connected to a vehicle trailer hitch for transport behind a vehicle, and more particularly to the field of tables and related objects which can be temporarily mounted into a vehicle hitch for transport and for use, where the accessory support is provided with multiple coupling means such that the configuration of the accessory and support relative to the vehicle can be varied.
Many vehicles are provided with rear-mounted trailer hitches which are used for the temporary connection of a wheeled trailer to the vehicle. The hitches are securely joined to the frame or chassis of the vehicle and are formed as a square-in-cross-section tube or column with typical inner dimensions of two inches by two inches or 1.25 inches by 1.25 inches. A pin receiving opening or locking aperture is provided to receive a locking pin. The wheeled trailer is provided with a mounting tongue or post which is typically formed as square-in-cross-section tube with a thickness of 0.125 to 0.25 inches and outer dimensions of two inches by two inches, whereby the mounting tongue receives the hitch in a relatively snug manner to be secured by insertion of a locking pin. Such hitch assemblies are well known.
In many circumstances vehicle owners will transport tables, cooking grills, umbrellas or the like for use in tailgating or picnicking. The storage capacity of the vehicle limits the size and type of table, grill, etc., which can be transported, and the table, grill, etc., occupies space during transport which limits the amount of other items which can be transported.
When the vehicle trailer hitch is not connected to a trailer, it provides a mounting means for connecting other objects to the vehicle in a secure and stable manner. It is an object of this invention to provide a table assembly which can be removably mounted on the rear of a vehicle by temporarily connecting a support member to the trailer hitch of the vehicle. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a table assembly which may be arranged in various configurations, such that the table can be both transported behind the vehicle or used while attached to the vehicle. It is a further object of this invention to provide a unique structure to the support member, such that the location of the table relative to the vehicle and to the ground can be varied among several possible configurations. It is a further object to provide such a table assembly where the height of the table from the ground can be varied and where the distance of the table from the rear of the vehicle can be varied, both when in use and when in the transport condition, to allow sufficient space to allow for the vehicle tailgate, rear door or hatch to be opened. It is a further object to provide such a table assembly where provision is made to receive an umbrella, grill, flag pole or the like, and further where provision is made on the support member or extension support members for securing other objects, such as a cooler or chairs.